First Kiss
by RayneEmily
Summary: Gamtav first kiss.


The two boys had worn themselves out playing Peter Pan and Tinkerbell games. Tavros was always Peter Pan, which Gamzee didn't mind at all because he loved to be Tinkerbell. If he was Tink, he could to miracles with his magic. He'd saved Tavros' Peter from many unsavoury fates this afternoon. But now it was steadily getting darker and they'd come inside to relax.

Tavros and Gamzee were both thirteen, and neither had very many friends. But they were close to each other, and both had huge imaginations. Gamzee was one for adventures with miracles and clowns, and when he wanted to play it would be set in a carnival. Tavros adored Peter Pan and only ever wanted to make believe that he was just like Peter Pan.

* * *

"Gamzee..." Tavros mumbled as he looked up at the stars painted on his best friend's ceiling. He was lying across Gamzee's bed, and Gamzee was lying on the floor in the pile of horns and cushions they'd made while attempting to tidy up earlier.

"Mm?" Gamzee shuffled and several horns honked. He laughed softly, enjoying the sound.

"Have you ever been..." He paused and sat up, looking down at the thirteen year old boy sprawled on the floor. "Kissed?"

"No way, bro." Gamzee smiled, "Haven't found the one to do those miracles with. Not yet."

"Oh." Tavros nodded and lay back down. He could see several constellations he recognised in the paint, there was Capricorn picked out from the blue with bright purple. He'd once asked why purple and Gamzee had shrugged and said 'felt right, you know?'.

Gamzee stood up and stretched his long body, like a cat. He was one of those people who could just make everything seem graceful, without any effort on his part. It frustrated poor, clumsy Tavros who was still growing into his body.

"You ever been kissed, Tavbro?" He asked, scratching his head. Apart from his way of moving, nothing was graceful or elegant about Gamzee. He was quite forgetful and generally didn't care for social conventions. His hair was always slightly greasy and he spaced out a lot.

"Uh." Tavros looked down at his knees. "Yeah."

Gamzee glanced up at Tavros, not quite surprised. "Who was the lucky motherfucker?"

The boy on the bed blushed, his cheeks and the tips of his ears going pink. He threaded his fingers together and bit his lip. "It was, uh... Vriska."

The taller of the two trolls nodded and pulled his shirt off. "What did it feel like?"

Tavros shrugged. "It, uh, wasn't very nice..." He looked over at Gamzee, who was now half naked and choosing another shirt, "She forced me to, and it felt... Wrong."

"Wrong? That's a miracle, shouldn't feel wrong." Gamzee sounded a little angry, which unnerved Tavros somewhat. He knew that Gamzee had anger issues, but he'd rarely seen them before. Still, the stories travel.

"I- it's okay now though." He smiled, "I told her I didn't want to kiss her any more and she stopped making me."

Gamzee pulled on a shirt and padded over to his bed, to sit next to Tavros. He nuzzled Tav and rested his head against Tavros' shoulder. "You tell me if she does it again, okay?"

Tavros nodded and moved so that Gamzee could climb on the bed properly. Tavros had never really been one for talking, and he enjoyed playing with Gamzee's hair. Gamzee let him, and even started to make a small purring sound in the back of his throat. The two of them stayed on Gamzee's bed for a while.

After about half an hour of silence Gamzee blinked a few times and yawned. "Fuck, did I fall asleep?"

Tav nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, you did. Don't worry though, you weren't bugging me or anything. I was just thinking."

Gamzee sat up next to Tavros and sighed. "I had a weird dream, motherfucker. It was... Definitely weird."

"Weird?" Tavros asked. He knew that everything Gamzee thought was normal was strange to him but maybe this dream would be the other way around.

Gamzee looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Weird. I was in class, and Karbro was calling me a dumbdumb for forgetting the homework, again." Tavros nodded, this was a normal enough dream. "And then," Gamzee paused, "you kissed me."

Tavros bit back a small squeal. "In class!?"

"In class." Gamzee confirmed. He stretched and Tavros heard his back click. Gamzee was so relaxed about telling him this that Tavros felt kind of bad for being surprised. It wasn't every day you found out your best friend had a dream about you kissing them in class.

"I- um, wouldn't do that..." Tavros mumbled, "In class."

"Where would you do it?" Gamzee asked, deadpan.

Tavros laughed, "You're joking, right?" His eyes widened as Gamzee shook his head.

"I want to kiss you, I think you're the one I'm meant to share this miracle with." Gamzee said, passion in his voice. He truly believed what he was saying. His hands moved as he spoke. "I've known you my whole life and you're a brilliant friend, you've never done anything bad to me Tavbro. You're the only person I could trust enough to share this miracle with."

Tavros couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed kissing Vriska, but it had felt wrong. And so far, everything he'd ever done with Gamzee had felt right. They'd seen each other naked in the changing rooms enough times to not worry about that any more. But kissing? That was totally different. That was physical contact.

"I, uh..."

Gamzee smiled, "It's okay to say no, I'm not gonna make you. No one should do a miracle if they don't want to."

That's when Tavros realised that he actually did want to. He wanted to kiss his best friend.

Tavros bit his lip, still debating it. He breathed heavily though his nose and smiled at Gamzee. Tavros' hand trailed up Gamzee's arm and rested on his shoulder, he got onto his knees in front of Gamzee so their faces were level. Gamzee's skin was soft when Tavros reached out and cupped his face. The buzzing in his stomach wasn't going away, it was just getting worse. Tav pulled Gamzee close to him, they could feel each other's warm breath.

Gamzee leaned forwards and placed his lips against Tavros'. He just pressed his lips against Tavros' lips in a chaste kiss, nothing more. Tavros' whole body went stiff, his eyes were open wide. When he realised that Gamzee wasn't going to make him do anything more, he let his eyes slip shut and relaxed. He felt Gamzee's breath hot on his skin, and his slightly dry lips against his own.

It was Tavros who grabbed his shirt and pushed open his mouth with his tongue, just like Vriska had done to him. Gamzee was still for a second before he realised he liked it and moaned softly as his mouth was explored by a hungry Tavros. He fought back, unhooking Tavros' fists from his shirt and pressing own tongue against Tavros'.

Tavros tasted of mint and wanting, Gamzee tasted of sugar and need. Their hands roamed the other's body, their lips crushed against each other. Tav wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, leaning into the kiss until the boys chests were touching. His faux hawk was being crushed by Gamzee as his hand cupped Tavros' head. They kissed, tongues exploring each other in sloppy make out style, until neither could breathe.

Tavros pulled back and looked Gamzee in the eye. He was panting, his small chest rising and falling quickly. "I-"

"Thank you." Gamzee muttered before Tavros could say anything. "That's my favourite miracle."

Tavros buried his face in Gamzee's neck, hiding the spreading flush across his cheeks. Gamzee could feel his own face heating up too. He started laughing, softly at first. Tavros joined in and soon both of them were covering their mouths.

"Felt right that time." Tavros admitted in the middle of his giggling. "Felt good."

"Same," Gamzee grinned, "should do it again."

"Yeah."


End file.
